


Never That Easy

by yeollie_bb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up, M/M, Minor Character Death, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeollie_bb/pseuds/yeollie_bb
Summary: Chanyeol has waited for Baekhyun for too much, he can't remember anymore why he held on for so long. Baekhyun is willing to wait for Chanyeol to feel the same way again.





	1. Chapter 1

The other line is still silent.  
  
"Chanyeol-ah," he called again.  
  
Still, no response.  
  
"Hey... I know you're angry, but please, at least hear me out?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Baekhyun would have ended the call if not for the soft breathing he can hear from the other. He relaxed a little. Maybe Chanyeol is willing to listen. He actually answered his call in the first place.  
  
"I...Chan... it was... I never meant..."  
  
He wanted to start his explanation, his side of the story. He wanted to defend himself. But everytime he would open his mouth to speak, he's panicking, afraid to say the wrong words that may drive Chanyeol away.  
  
He looked down on the palm on his lap.  
  
_You_ _can_ _do_ _this_. _Don't_ _let_ _him_ _go_ _Byun_ _Baekhyun_.  
  
With a little bit of determination, he balled his hand into a fist and exhaled a little too loudly.  
  
"Chanyeol listen, I never inten..."  
  
"Shut up Baekhyun."  
  
That indeed shutted him up immediately.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm putting up with you. This... this... what I'm feeling for you... what I felt for you... it's just too toxic, I don't know Baek...I don't know myself anymore..."  
  
Baekhyun was too stunned to speak. He can hear the pain, the frustration, the sadness on Chanyeol's voice.  
  
He stared numbly on the bare wall in front of him, slowly processing the words he just heard.  
  
_Is he..._  
  
"You... maybe we're not really meant to be together, right? Who am I kidding, you'll never feel the same Baek..."  
  
_No_! _You're_ _wrong_ _Chanyeol_!  
  
"Are you happy Baek? Are you satisfied?"  
  
A sniff.  
  
_Is_ _he_ _crying_? _Is_ _Chanyeol_ _crying_? _No... no..._  
  
"This is really pathethic." Chanyeol continued followed by a dry chuckle. "Do you think I'm pathethic, huh, Byun Baekhyun?"  
  
It's like Baekhyun lost his tongue. There's a hint of anger in that words.  
  
"Why can't you answer me? Is this all funny to you?"  
  
And now Chanyeol's shouting. This is the first time Chanyeol raised his voice to Baekhyun.  
  
_This_ _can't_ _be_ _happening_. _Or_ _maybe_ _this_ _isn't_ _Chanyeol_ _I'm_ _talking_ _to_. _He_ _would_ _never_ _shout_...  
  
His thoughts got cut off with a softer voice, almost a whisper. This time, laced with pain. "I'm tired Baekhyun. Really tired. And I have feelings too. You're hurting me too much."  
  
The words snapped Baekhyun into reality. He rallied himself to speak up with the remaining courage he had.  
  
"Chanyeol, you know I never meant to do that," he pleads with a small voice.  
  
A tear silently rolled down his cheek that he hastily swiped away. He can't be weak now.  
  
Another silence. And then...  
  
"I don't know Baek... maybe... I'll stop now."  
  
Baekhyun bit his lip just to fight the sob that is treathening to escape from his lips. Tears are now flowing freely from his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sniff. He doesn't know anymore who that came from.  
  
"I'll give you what you want from the very start. I'll leave you alone," came the reply.  
  
No one utters a word anymore for a whole minute.  
  
Maybe Chanyeol tought he's not listening anymore. Maybe Chanyeol tought that he doesn't care with what he just said. Maybe Chanyeol doesn't know that those words just shattered his whole world.  
  
"Take care, Baek... I'll... bye."  
  
But before the other guy could drop the call, Baekhyun whispered in a broken voice. "I thought you would not give up on me?"  
  
Seconds passed before an equally broken voice replied, "I thought so, too."  
  
And Chanyeol was gone. Just like that.


	2. Sehun's Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun just can't understand why Baekhyun won't come.

"Hyung~~~"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Huh? What why what?"  
  
"Yah Oh Sehun! Can't you fucking tell me what you need?"  
  
Sehun flinched just a little from Baekhyun's outburst. Some of the people near their table in the cafeteria swivelled a little to look at the pair of them.  
  
Maybe the guy's been dumped again by his Chanyeol hyung.  
  
_Oh_ _well_, _figures_. _I'll_ _be_ _the_ _bigger_ _guy_ _for_ _now_.  
  
"Hyung, relax. Why do I feel like you're born with a mic in your throat? Did Chanyeol hyung ditched you again?" He joked tentatively, looking behind his shoulder.  
  
_Is_ _she_ _here?_  
  
He hopes not. Irene would definitely not be happy if he's making fun, let alone annoying her best friend. The bestest of all the best friends she has.  
  
A cold hand on his nape made him flinched again. "Are you making fun of me Oh Sehun?"  
  
The cold and sharp stare he's getting from Baekhyun was enough to send shivers down to his spine.  
  
"Yah yah yah, I'm just joking hyung, I'm... haha... ticklish hahaha... there... no...hahaha...no... stop!" He almost shouted the last part after struggling a lot and finally escaping the deadly hands of the guy beside him.  
  
Baekhyun just stared at him again for a second and went back to the salad he's eating before the younger disturbed him.  
  
Sehun waited a little for Baekhyun to calm down before starting again. He scooted a little bit closer again.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Spit it out Sehun-ah, what do you want?"  
  
Baekhyun's not looking at him.  
  
"Why won't you go?" he asked without hesitation.  
  
Baekhyun look at him for a second with an arched eyebrow. "Huh?"  
  
Sehun took a deep breath.  
  
"Will you... can't you change your mind about the whole beach thing?"  
  
He saw how Baekhyun's chopsticks momentarily froze halfway in midair. Then all of a sudden, the guy continued eating without a single word. As if he hadn't heard him.  
  
Sehun is really confused.  
  
_Why is_ _he_ _acting_ like _this_!?  
  
His Baekhyun hyung is a jolly and loud person. Not this boring and intimidating guy.  
  
He is easily his favorite hyung from their group of friends, not to mention the guy is best friends with the girl he's courting since time immemorial (really, it's just two years).  
  
Baekhyun is the kind of guy you'd want to have around parties and gatherings. He can't stay still for a second and he is always equipped with stories and witty jokes. With Baekhyun, you'll never get bored.  
  
Baekhyun is his number one supporter when it comes to Irene as well.  
  
"_I'll_ _never_ _trust_ _Irene_ _to_ _any_ _other_ _guy_. _Better_ _be_ _you_, _Sehunnie_."  
  
And he is also a guy who is game for everything.  
  
Well, maybe except for a trip to the beach.  
  
A week ago, Sehun celebrated his 20th birthday. But since it was the middle of their finals this semester, they can't exactly hold a celebration. So he decided to plan a trip for his group of friends to the beach this coming weekend. It will surely help them relieve their stress from the gruelling week of non-stop studying for their exams (or not).  
  
Everyone's keen with the idea.  
  
Except for Baekhyun.  
  
And for Irene as well, of course. Without Baekhyun, Irene would never go.  
  
Apparently, Baekhyun does not like going to the beach. This surprised Sehun greatly because from what he heard from his cousin Minho, Baekhyun was his hyung's rival in swimming competitions back in high school.  
  
Not rival, actually.  
  
_Since_ _the_ _Byun_ _Baekhyun_ _always_ _took_ _home_ _the_ _bacon_.  
  
Yeah, that pun still makes him giggle from time to time.  
  
So why?  
  
Baekhyun's the one he invited first, knowing he'll never want to be left out. But the guy refused him quickly with a flat and blank "no".  
  
So he went directly to Irene and asked her instead. To his surprise, Irene's eyes widened by just the mere mention of the beach and asked him immediately if he mentioned it to Baekhyun already. The girl almost choked him when he said yes.  
  
_"I'm never talking to you again, _Oh__ Sehun."  
  
"What? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. Just because you exists."  
  
"Yah! That's rude! And you just talked to me again."  
  
"Then don't ever mention the beach to Baekhyun oppa ever again! And stop being a smart-mouth."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with the beach? And why aren't you calling me oppa too? I'm older than you! And who are you calling smart mouth, huh?"  
  
"You don't have to know the reason! And you're older than me by just months! We're the same age! And I can call you anyhow I want!"  
  
"Still older! Call me oppa!"  
  
"I'd call you ahjussi then."  
  
And that's the history of why Irene's calling him Sehun ahjussi these days.  
  
Better than not talking to him though.  
  
_But really, what the fuck is wrong with the beach?_  
  
After that day he invited the two, Baekhyun noticeably became quiet. He often blanked out on their conversations. It's like he is there, but his mind is away.  
  
And there's something wrong with his eyes. They always seem... sad.  
  
Sehun is feeling guilty because he felt he started it. Without even knowing the reason why.  
  
The others in their group are feeling it too. Baekhyun is not being his usual beagle self.  
  
That is why he is here now.  
  
He can't exactly give up. What's the point of his plans when Irene and his favorite hyung would not be there?  
  
_Oh the hassle._  
  
Even if he's afraid of Baekhyun snapping again, he continued with a soft voice.  
  
"Hyung, you know my birthday will never be complete without you."  
  
No reaction. Again.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Baekhyun!"  
  
...  
  
"Am I talking to someone?"  
  
...  
  
"Oh fuck, look! Chanyeol hyung with a girl!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Oh fuck, look! Chanyeol hyung with a guy!"  
  
Nada.  
  
"Hyung~~~"  
  
And.... no. Still talking to a statue.  
  
Sehun sighed with a shake of the head. He slowly picked up his chopsticks and proceeded to poke the radish on his meal.  
  
_Maybe you should cancel this plan Sehunnie. You can still celebrate in a noraebang, or just the dorms, sneak alcohol and..._  
  
"Yah! Don't do that!"  
  
Huh?  
  
He turned to Baekhyun who is now looking at him with a frown.  
  
"What hyung?" He asked absent-mindedly.  
  
"I said don't change your plans just because of me."  
  
_Oh. Did I just said all of that out loud?_  
  
He smiled sheepishly to the older.. and then pouted.  
  
"I really want you to be there tough..."  
  
He saw the slight upturn on the corner of Baekhyun's lips.  
  
With a slight shake of the head, Baekhyun slowly turned away with a smirk.  
  
"You're helpless Sehunnie. I know it's really Irene you'll miss."  
  
_Oops. Busted._  
  
"Well hyung, you really know me," he affirmed quickly.  
  
Baekhyun smacked his nape once again, making him drop his chopsticks on the table.  
  
"Aw!"  
  
Massaging the area hit, he whispered without looking at his hyung, "But I really do want you to come."  
  
When the other guy did not reply, he continued with a low voice and a lowered head, like a child having a silent tantrum.  
  
"The trip would not be complete without you."  
  
He heard Baekhyun sighed loudly. Slowly, he lift his head and took a peek. Baekhyun is once again looking away, but not really looking at anything or anyone particular.  
  
That blank eyes.  
  
_He's spacing out again._  
  
"What would I do with you Sehun-ah?" the guy said with yet another sigh and turned to look back at him with a sad smile.  
  
Sehun waited paitiently.  
  
"You're my favorite dongsaeng, you know that?"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"And you're my favorite hyung! More than... aha! I just remembered, Chanyeol hyung confirmed he's coming too."  
  
Sehun nudged the other's shoulder with a little bit wiggling of the eyebrows.  
  
Baekhyun's small smile slowly slipped away.  
  
_Bingo! I know Chanyeol hyung's the ultimate card._  
  
They just looked at each other for a while, and then Baekhyun slowly grinned again. "You really know me, brat. Fine. I'll try my best to get Irene to come. And I'll... I'll think about it too."  
  
He can hear the hesitation of the older on the last part of his statement.  
  
_Why can't you just tell me hyung? What's the problem?_  
  
This is it Sehun. Just ask him!  
  
With a deep breath, he started again.  
  
"Hyung... why do you not want to... I mean Minho hyung told me you're a great swi... you know I'll understa..."  
  
But before he could finish the incoherent statement, Baekhyun interrupted him with a small shake of the head.  
  
"You know what, we'll be there."  
  
_Huh?_  
  
"You'll be there? As in, you will come to the..."  
  
Baekhyun nodded.  
  
_Oh. That's... quick. And unexpected._  
  
Sehun should be happy. He finally agreed.  
  
But the sadness on the older's eyes did not go unnoticed.  
  
_Why do I feel that this isn't going to be okay?_  
  
  
  



	3. Best Friend's Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene cannot see Baekhyun's logic.

"YOU WHAT!?"  
  
Baekhyun almost dropped his phone with Irene's high pitched, eardrums-shattering question.  
  
"Whoah, easy there tiger," he joked while gently patting the girl's shoulder.  
  
"No. Tell me you're joking Baek," Irene warned with a low voice while she shrugged his hand away.  
  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to the mobile game he was playing. "It's no big deal, Ay."  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"No big deal?"  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
He can't loose this tournament.  
  
"You cannot go there, we cannot go there."  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"Why not?" he asked absent-mindedly, eyebrows furrowed while dodging away from an enemy on the small screen.  
  
"Because, it's not just any other sea, oppa, it's the sea."  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"Uh-uh," he agreed while nodding without really processing the words.  
  
"I know it's been years, but I'm pretty sure your family won't allow you. Junmyeon hyung, your mother, your fa..."  
  
"They won't care Ay," he snapped. "So stop worrying," he continued without even glancing up.  
  
"But I care, Baek."  
  
"You'll be there with me!" He retorted.  
  
"I was there the first time! And the many times after that."  
  
He had no response for that.  
  
He can hear the desperation and anger on Irene's voice.  
  
"Baekhyun, I can't deal with it if it happens again."  
  
He tried to block the words he's hearing.  
  
_No. Stop. Don't listen. That was not you Byun Baekhyun. You're way past that._  
  
"You promised me, Baek."  
  
_Oh snap._  
  
"I promised you I won't do it again. But I certainly don't remember promising you that I won't go there again, Ay."  
  
Now Irene's the one who had no response for that.  
  
_Asdfghjkl. Why am I doing this to my best friend?_  
  
He was about to look up when the phone he's holding tightly was taken away from him harshly.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He tried to grab it back but Irene stubbornly put it inside her bag.  
  
Her messy messy messy bag.  
  
_Shit. My allies are going to kill me._  
  
Frustration cursed through his system. "Stop being dramatic!" He hissed while covering his face with both hands.  
  
He lowered it quickly when he realized what he juat said.  
  
_Oh shit. Another shit._  
  
He saw how quickly Irene's eyes became teary and her lips trembled a little.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Ay, I'm sorry..."  
  
The girl just looked at him.  
  
"I never meant to say that."  
  
_Fuck your sassy mouth, Byun._  
  
Irene looked down at her lap. He saw tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
Seeing her like this, his sweet, sweet Irene crying, made him want to cry too. And it's all because of him!  
  
_Wow. Congratulations Byun Baekhyun. You really outdid this time._  
  
He wanted to pull the girl closer, but he knows Irene would just push him away.  
  
_Not now, at least.  
  
Maybe, after five minutes?_  
  
He looked around.  
  
Luckily, there's no one particular who's paying attention to them right now. Aside from the school's basketball team who's currently practicing inside the gym and a couple of students watching the practice way down below from their high seat in the bleachers, no one's really noticing them.  
  
Sehun would surely kill him if he sees.  
  
That's when he felt someone leaning on his left shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry oppa. I guess I really am being over dramatic," the soft voice whispered.  
  
Hiccup.  
  
He softly patted the girl's cheek that he could reach with his hand without moving their position.  
  
"No, Ay. You're not. You're just concerned. I'm sorry for telling nonsensical things."  
  
Hiccup.  
  
Sniff.  
  
They remained like that for a moment, silently watching the practice game below.  
  
The voice of the coach, barking orders to his team.  
  
The squeaking sound of the players' shoes against the court floor.  
  
Irene's occassional sniff and hiccup.  
  
That's all he can hear while processing his messy thoughts.  
  
He knew Irene wouldn't understand why he decided to agree with Sehun.  
  
_How can she when I can't understand myself?_  
  
He sighed. Loudly.  
  
Baekhyun focused his gaze towards a certain tall lanky guy with jersey 61, running around the court, looking for an opportunity to steal the ball.  
  
_Running. Running forever.  
  
I don't want to do that anymore.  
  
Stop running, Baekhyun._  
  
"Are you scared, Irene?" he asked quietly.  
  
He felt the girl tensed against his shoulder.  
  
Not sensing an answer coming his way, he continued. "I'm sorry that I didn't consider your feelings, Irene. I forgot how you suffered too. We can still tell Sehun you won't go. But I... I need to go."  
  
Irene looked up at him.  
  
He looked back at her.  
  
Her eyes are a little bit swollen now from all the crying. But there are no more tears now, so he clearly saw all the emotions that passed through those orbs.  
  
_Fear. Frustration. Sadness._  
  
She shook her head sharply. "I'm not afraid of that. What I'm afraid of is you."  
  
Baekhyun pouted. "You're afraid of me?"  
  
Irene rolled her eyes.  
  
_Oh great. My sassy girl is back._  
  
"That's not what I meant! I'm afraid you'll... you'll..."  
  
He understood. He understood too well what she meant.So before she could continue, he cut her off.  
  
"I won't. You just said a little while ago that I promised, yeah?"  
  
He noticed how Irene bit her lip to stop the trembling.  
  
_I hate that I wounded you that way, Irene-ah. I'm so sorry._  
  
He sighed, again, deeply. He looked back on the players down the court.  
  
_He needs his strength. He needs his happy pill.  
  
Chanyeol-ah..._  
  
It's like Chanyeol heard his silent call.  
  
The guy suddenly stopped his movements and turned to look up at him with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
As quickly as it happened, Chanyeol turned away and run towards an opponent.

_But that's all I need._

A simple, even just a quick stare.

A meeting of the eyes.  
  
Baekhyun sadly smiled. Without looking at the girl beside him, he gently whispered, "I think I need this Ay. We both need this. We can't keep away from it forever."  
  
"But we can, Baek. We can. We'll just avoid going there. Forever," she pleads with a hard voice.  
  
He chuckled at that. He looked back at her with adoring eyes while messing the top of her hair. "You're cute."  
  
Irene snapped his hand away. "Yah!"  
  
He looked her in the eye and continued with serious voice this time, "What I need is closure, Irene."  
  
The girl grabbed his two hands. They're now both sitting sideways in the bleachers so they're directly facing each other.  
  
"But that's what you said too, back then..."  
  
He sensed the tremble in the other's voice again.  
  
And then there's a tear again in her pretty cheeks.  
  
He pulled away his right hand from her grip and gently wiped away the wetness on her cheek.  
  
_He can't help it.  
  
Five minutes were already up, anyway, he thought._  
  
He pulled Irene closer and hug her with all his might. Irene did not resist and instead just leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"But I promised I won't do it again, right? I don't want to disappoint you or anyone, anymore," he whispered at the top of the girl's head.  
  
"Oppa... I don't want to lose you again."  
  
Sniff.  
  
"You won't. Sshhhh.. stop worrying, Ay. Your wrinkles might scare Sehun away."  
  
Irene laughed a little while she pulled away, wiping her own tears messily.  
  
Sniff.  
  
"That guy... he's really a pain in the neck."  
  
They both laughed at that.  
  
Both also turned to look down at the court and stare at the back of the boy with the 94 jersey, currently drinking water from his bottle while furiously swiping his sweat with a towel.  
  
"His plans better be fun, or else..."  
  
"You love him, Bae Irene."  
  
"Ew no."  
  
Baekhyun laughed.  
  
"So you're not angry anymore?"  
  
Irene shook hear head, but realized that Baekhyun is not looking at him. "No, I was not angry."  
  
Baekhyun snorted.  
  
Silence.  
  
"So we're going then?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Ay..."  
  
"Alright. Alright. But you'll be attached to me 24/7!"  
  
"Ew no. I'd rather be attached to Chanyeollie. And not to mention Sehun might strangle me."  
  
Irene punched his left shoulder weakly.  
  
He laughed again.  
  
_What a good feeling._  
  
It really feels good to be just laughing with a friend.  
  
They continue watching the game, silently, for a while.  
  
"Baek, I just want you to be happy. And safe. You're a family to me. You know that?"  
  
He looked at her and nod.  
  
_How could I deserve a friend like you?_  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Did you fall in love with me?" she teased when she noticed how Baekhyun's looking at her with soft eyes.  
  
"Ew no, I'm not a lesbian."  
  
Irene rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Yah! Your eyes might stuck up!"  
  
"Ha. Ha." she laughed sarcastically.  
  
_They're both back at being bitches again._  
  
"You're my favorite dongsaeng, you know that?"  
  
It's Irene's turn to chuckle. "Sehun will be mad. It's your pick up line for him!"  
  
Another smile tugged on his lips. This time he chose not to reply.  
  
He scanned the whole court again. For the nth time, eyes looking again for the guy who is the only reason why he and Irene was hanging out in the gymnasium after school in the first place. (Or maybe Sehun for Irene, she's just in denial, really.)  
  
He now found him guarding an opponent who's trying to pass the ball to a teammate. The taller guy with pointy ears successfully steal the ball when the other one let his defense down for a second.  
  
Baekhyun got up from his seat, Irene startled with his sudden action.  
  
"Go Park Chanyeol! Go baby boy!" He shouted with all his might.  
  
His voice echoed inside the gymnasium.  
  
A lot of student watching the game turned to look at him while sniggering.  
  
The coach smiled at him.  
  
Some of the varsity members inside and outside the court laughed.  
  
Irene chuckled beside her. "I don't know why I'm friends with you."  
  
But Chanyeol, the subject of his affection, was not even bothered.  
  
As if he hadn't heard him. The guy sprinted towards the other ring and shoot the ball effortlessly within the three-point line.  
  
Oh well, maybe because the other guys were just distracted by Baekhyun's sudden yelling that nobody was able to gurad Chanyeol.  
  
Still.  
  
_He's my MVP._  
  
"Fuck yeah, that's my guy!" He shouted again while raising his fist in the air while pointing an index finger to Chanyeol.  
  
"Oh my god, stooop," Irene is now pulling him down to sit again. But he's not budging.  
  
They heard the whistle of the coach signalling a break from practice. The whole team dispersed, grabbing their face towels and water bottles.  
  
But not Chanyeol.  
  
A goofy rectangular grin pasted on his face, Baekhyun can only feel gidyness when Chanyeol finally looked back at him.  
  
He almost melted with that stare.  
  
Well, actually, with that glare.  
  
If looks could really kill, he would be burried and re-burried six feet beneath the ground by now.  
  
Eyes burning with annoyance, Chanyeol gave him the finger before turning away.

  
_Sweet._

He laughed heartily qnd shouted a "Gladly! When Yeollie?".  
  
He heard Irene groan in disgust.  
  
Turned out the whole team was watching too. Everybody roared out in laughter. Some were patting Chanyeol at the back grinning while the guy shrugged them away annoyingly.  
  
Sehun is almost dying of laughter.

Chanyeol, with his own ears red, pull out the younger's right ear that puts the maknae in desperate attempts to escape the taller while shouting repeatedly, "Yah hyung, yah hyung! It hurts!"  
  
Baek smiled.  
  
At least Chanyeol noticed him today.  
  
He sat down again and turned to Irene, hand held out. "Now give me back my phone, miss Bae, I have enemies to destroy."  
  
  



	4. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened between Baekhyun and Chanyeol will forever be a mystery to Sehun.

Chanyeol's so irritated, he didn't even know why.  
  
He's playing just fine, focusing on the game with the rants from their coach floating in his ears every now and then.  
  
Really. He's okay. Doing the same routine over and over again.  
  
But he didn't understand why it felt like there's something missing in their practice today.  
  
_Or someone._  
  
He shook his head and bring back his attention to the game.  
  
"Park! What are you doing!? Center! CENTER!"  
  
He run immediately to the center of the opponent's court, effectively blocking Luhan from scoring. But the smaller guy faked a pass to Sehun that fooled him momentarily. That moment's hesitation lead to a two-point shoot for the other team.  
  
He groaned inwardly.  
  
"Park Chanyeol! Are you here or what!? Get your head back in the game!" the coach barked at him.  
  
He flinched a little at that. Sehun tapped him in the shoulder and whispered as he passed, "Relax hyung, he's up there, on your right."  
  
He looked questioningly at Sehun's back but decided to look anyway.  
  
_Up, right...  
  
Oh._  
  
There, seated almost on the highest row of the bleachers, are Baekhyun and Irene, away from the other students watching.  
  
_And he's not even watching me.  
  
What are they doing? They look so serious. And why would they choose to sit that far?_  
  
Chanyeol mentally slapped himself and averted his eyes.  
  
_WHAT THE HELL, PARK. SO WHAT!? WHAT IF BAEKHYUN AND IRENE ARE SITTING TOGETHER UP THERE WITHOUT ANYONE NEAR THEM? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ON THEM BEING SO CLOSE TOGETHER LIKE THAT? AND..._  
  
He can't help but look up again.  
  
_WHAT... WAIT WHAT??  
  
WHY ARE THEY HUGGING!?_  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked him down to the floor.  
  
_Aw. That hurts._  
  
He heard his coach hissed his name again.  
  
"PAAAARK!!! I SAID GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM KID?"  
  
Grimacing, he slowly stood up with the help of the newbie who bumped into him who's muttering non-stop apologies.  
  
He pat the kid's back and grunted that he's okay. He dusted off his shorts and walked back to his position.  
  
_Did he even notice me?_  
  
Normally Baekhyun would already be running inside the court not minding the coach and other players if Chanyeol ever got even just a scratch or a mosquito bite from playing.  
  
He chanced a glance again at the boy.  
  
_He's not even looking! Yah Byun Baek... Oh. What are you thinking again, Park Chanyeol? Stoooop. Just stop._  
  
This time he actually hit his head a little with his fist to just snap out of it.  
  
Then he continued running around the court just to shake some things away from his mind.  
  
And run. And run.  
  
And then stops.  
  
He just had this feeling someone's looking at him.  
  
He glanced up again.  
  
This time, their eyes met.  
  
_Sadness._  
  
He frowned upon seeing that.  
  
_Why are you sad, Baek?_  
  
He unconsciously took a step towards Baekhyun's direction but caught himself when he realized what he's doing.  
  
_No. I said stop yourself Park Chanyeol._  
  
He quickly darted away and decided to not anger the coach anymore.  
  
_Idiot._  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The practice ended an hour ago and they're now hanging out in the locker rooms.  
  
Some were huddled in groups, talking and laughing. Some were just packing their things. Some were busy with their phones.  
  
And someone was just waiting for him.  
  
"Hyung!"  
  
Sehun approached him immediately when he stepped out of the showers with only a towel around his waist, hair dripping wet.  
  
He sat on one of the benches beside the table where his bag is located.  
  
"Hmm?" He hummed while extracting a shirt from his duffel bag.  
  
Sehun leaned back on a locker directly opposite him. "You're going right? You can't back out!"  
  
"Huh? What are you saying Sehunnie?" he asked while putting on the shirt.  
  
Sehun groaned frustratedly.  
  
"I mean this weekend! You agreed right?"  
  
Chanyeol pondered for a second.  
  
_Oh yeah. Sehun's birthday._  
  
He grinned up at the younger boy. "Of course Sehun. Why would I not go?" He asked while drying up his hair with a spare towel.  
  
_"Great, because I bribed my way to Baekhyun hyung with you."_  
  
He definitely saw Sehun's lip moved but all he can hear was some mumble through the noise inside the room.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.  
  
"Ahehe. Nothing hyung, nothing." Sehun pulled away from the locker and stood straight while shaking his head and hands.  
  
He looked suspiciously at the maknae.  
  
Sehun just grinned.  
  
Too smiley.  
  
_That's not Sehun._  
  
Something's definitely up but he decided to drop it because... well, it's Sehun.  
  
You can't exactly know how the inner minds of an Oh Sehun works.  
  
"Okay then, " he shrugged.  
  
He stood up and turned around from Sehun and then proceeded on wearing the jeans he was wearing before the practice.  
  
When he turned around again to retrieve his bag, he was surprised to see Sehun still standing there with a big grin.  
  
_Now. This is really weird._  
  
"What Sehun? What do you want now?" He sighed.  
  
The smile instantly disappeared from the younger's face.  
  
"Well hyung you know, Baekhyun hyung is coming too, and it took a lot of effort for me just to convince him to go. And him coming means Irene will be there too. This is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity for me because Irene rarely, no, Irene had never agreed to go out with me before, ever, yet. So this is the first time I'll be spending more time with her."  
  
Chanyeol's confused with the other's monologue. He doesn't know where this is going.  
  
"And?" he asked tentatively with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I need you to behave."  
  
"Huh? I always behaved! What do you even mean by that? And what's that got to do with Irene?"  
  
Sehun really had the audicity to tell him to behave when the younger's the one who's usually the initiator of pranks in their group.  
  
"I'm just saying don't be mean to Baekhyun hyung! Irene would really be disappointed!"  
  
Chanyeol frowned. "I'm never mean to him."  
  
Sehun laughed at that. "Yeah right, and what you did earlier was not mean."  
  
Chanyeol remembered the annoying voice of Baekhyun echoing inside the gym earlier. He got really pissed because everybody was teasing him, teasing them.  
  
_He got the attention of everybody, again!_  
  
"That's because he's annoying. Plus he's used to it."  
  
He proceeded to his own locker and chucked his duffel bag and some wet towels inside it.  
  
_Oh damn. I really need to do some laundry._  
  
Sehun, of course followed him, and leaned back on the locker beside him, arms crossed, eyes looking sharply.  
  
"Aish. Just this two days, don't act too cold around him, please? He's acting that he's okay with your rudeness but really he is not."  
  
Chanyeol retrieved his bag pack inside and closed his locker a little harshly at that and face the maknae.  
  
"I will if he will just behave." He crossed his arms too and leaned his right shoulder on his locker.  
  
Sehun rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't even understand. Why are you playing so hard-to-get? It's so obvious that you like him back!" He said with a little loud voice.  
  
Chanyeol felt his ears reddened at that.  
  
Others looked at them but immediately turned away when the two glared at them.  
  
Chanyeol turned to look back at Sehun.  
  
"No, I'm not playing hard-to-get Oh Sehun. That was just me really dumping him. Because, get this, I don't like him!"  
  
Sehun dramatically sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Okay fine. Deny all you want hyung, just try to tone it down this weekend. Okay?"  
  
The younger turned around away from him.  
  
_This brat. Why is he acting like he's older than me?_  
  
Chanyeol shook his head and proceeded to heave his backpack. Then he heard Oh Sehun's voice talking to him again.  
  
"But you know what I don't understand hyung?"

This time, it's Chanyeol's turn to roll his eyes. "Probably a lot", he muttered.  
  
Chanyeol walked towards the door and muttered a "bye, i'm going" to their teammates. Some waved back at him.  
  
"Wait hyung!"  
  
He knows Sehun has followed him suit because he heard the maknae bidding his goodbyes too.  
  
The boy finally caught up with him on the hallway.  
  
"You know what I don't understand?" Sehun repeated when their side by side again.  
  
"What?" he asked uninterested without looking.  
  
"You know Minho hyung?"  
  
"You don't understand your Minho hyung?"  
  
"No! I'm asking if you know Minho hyung?"  
  
Chanyeol pulled out his phone from his bag. "I need you to be more specific Sehun-ah. There's a lot of Minho in Korea."  
  
He opened his social media notifications. Nothing new.  
  
"Choi Minho. My cousin. He said he knows you. And Baekhyun hyung, way back in high school."  
  
Chanyeol stopped with his scrolling, and stopped on his tracks too. His companion stopped walking too.  
  
_That Choi Minho. That asshole who's always hitting on Baekhyun?_ He growled on his mind.  
  
He looked at Sehun who's now looking at him innocently. He want to ask him so many questions but he settled with a "That jerk is your cousin?"  
  
Sehun laughed. "Nah. He's actually nice. That was always everybody's first impression on him though. Anyways, when he discovered that I know you both, he was surprised that you two are still together!"  
  
"We were not and are not together!"  
  
"I don't mean that hyung, I mean you're still together in the same school, in the same group of friends."  
  
Chanyeol did not respond. He started walking again. Sehun, of course followed him.  
  
_Friends, huh?_  
  
"But you know what he said?" Without really waiting for his reply, the younger continued. "That back then, you were the one always tagging along to Baekhyun on his tournaments. He said you're like a puppy waiting for his master."  
  
_Oh. Those sweet old times when he was young and naive._  
  
"I thought he interchanged you two in his story, but he clarified that Baekhyun's the smaller one. So yeah." Sehun chuckled at his own words.  
  
But still no reply from Chanyeol whose aura became visibly darker.  
  
Sehun tentatively continued. "He also noted how Baekhyun's annoyed by your presence, like you're a persistent suitor who wouldn't leave him alone or something like that. Imagine my surprise."  
  
Chanyeol chuckled darkly, looking ahead, phone forgotten on his hand.

_Yeah. Surprise._

They're now outside the building and walking towards the campus gate. "Did he mention how he seemed always amused by that?"  
  
That picked Sehun's interest. "Huh? So it's true then? You were really friends back then?"  
  
"Who? Choi Minho? No way!"  
  
"No! Not him. Baekhyun."  
  
Silence.  
  
_Were we even friends before?_  
  
He asked himself that question so many times over the years.  
  
_He didn't even want to be with you, to be seen with you._  
  
An unexplainable pain shoot through his chest with that thought as memories flooded his mind.  
  
Him, waiting up for Baekhyun on their shared bus stop towards school evevery morning.  
  
Him, always making sure he's sitting on the same table with Baekhyun during lunch.  
  
Him, patiently waiting for Baekhyun to finish up his extra curricular activities after school just so they could ride the bus back home.  
  
Him, acting like his life depended on Baekhyun, with Baekhyun's smile, with Baekhyun's happiness.  
  
For years in his young life, he dedicated himself to Baekhyun.  
  
But Baekhyun didn't care.  
  
They were okay at first, really.  
  
He met Baekhyun on their first year of high school. They lived on one neighborhood so they share the same bus stop.  
  
Baekhyun would always greet him with a bright smile when they met in the morning. They would never run out of things to talk about during the bus rides and would continue doing so while walking up the school.  
  
Although they're in different classes, they would always end up sitting together during lunch with their group of friends.  
  
And Baekhyun would greet him again with a tired smile after school, apologizing endlessly for coming late. But Chanyeol will always smile back. Together, they would go home.  
  
This cycle was a part of his everyday life. And he was okay with that.  
  
Until he realized one day that he turned gay for for his friend. And he made the biggest mistake of his life by confessing to the boy.  
  
Baekhyun was, to say the least, shocked.  
  
Well, he didn't really expect anything more. He didn't even know if Baekhyun was gay too, back then.  
  
But then, Baekhyun told him that he's not ready to commit to any relationship back then. And that he's still confused with his feelings.  
  
That somehow gave Chanyeol hope. And Baekhyun didn't exactly dumped him. He asked Chanyeol to wait.  
  
And wait he did. He promised he will wait, that he will not give up.  
  
He tried.  
  
Until Baekhyun suddenly turned cold towards him.  
  
He didn't know what he did or even if he did something wrong in the first place. Baekhyun just... hated Chanyeol suddenly.  
  
He began to ignore Chanyeol as if he didn't exists. On rare occassions he would acknowledge Chanyeol's existence, he would just make fun of Chanyeol being gay. Infront of their friends.  
  
It bothered Chanyeol a lot because he knows Baekhyun isn't like that. He knows something's up. And he tried to talk to Baekhyun but he was constantly pushed away.  
  
Bus trips suddenly got lonely without the cheerful boy by his side.  
  
Lunch breaks became unbearable when Baekhyun started to hang out with new set of friends.  
  
And Chanyeol got tired with all of that. He woke up one day deciding that he can't take it anymore. So he confronted him.  
  
And then everything ended.  
  
With a phone call.  
  
Looking back, he didn't know how stupid he was.  
  
"Hyung, are you alright?"  
  
Chanyeol snapped back to the present time, with Sehun beside him.  
  
He remembered Sehun's question.  
  
_Were you friends?_  
  
"No, we were not," he answered out of nowhere. "I mean, I think we were really not friends. He didn't want to be."  
  
"What? That's unbelievable! Baekhyun hyung, not wanting to be your friend? Maybe because he wanted to become more than that from the very start?" Sehun suggested.  
  
Chanyeol smirked.  
  
_If you only know Sehunnie._  
  
Both stop upon reaching the gate since Chanyeol's bus stop and Sehun's dorm were headed different ways. He faced Sehun and gave him a sad smile. "I think not. He really used to hate me."  
  
"Wow. That's really hard to believe. With how he's declaring his love for you now and..."  
  
"He told me that himself, that he's disgusted with me. So don't blame me if I can't take him seriously now."  
  
He gave Sehun a small wave and turned away towards his bus stop.  
  
Sehun, for once, was speechless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey don't give me that pout Irene. It's not my fault okay? Chanyeols hyung's on the other side of the town and I'm nearer to you two so I was the one who picked you up."  
  
Irene pouted more. She looked at Baekhyun seated at the backseat of the car through the rear view mirror.  
  
Baek has his earphones on and is seemingly sleeping already when they actually just got in the car merely five minutes ago.  
  
"Still, you could have at least asked him to pick Baekhyun up. I think he's disappointed."  
  
"I can't do that Irene. I just asked Chanyeol to give the others a ride. I can't ask him to specifically pick Baekhyun who is very far away from his apartment!"  
  
"Fine." Irene crossed her arms.  
  
_And now, there's not even Chanyeol to distract Baekhyun from this trip to the beach..._  
  
Argghh. Relax Irene.  
  
"But he'll definitely be there, right?" she asked again after some minutes of silence.  
  
Sehun huffed without taking his sight off the road. "Why do I feel that you're the one who wants to see him more?"  
  
Irene punched his shoulder.  
  
"Yah! I'm driving!"  
  
"And I'm asking a nice question."  
  
Sehun pouted. "Yeah. Yeah. Of course he'll be there. I just told you he's bringing the other car right?"  
  
Irene nodded and looked outside the road contentedly.  
  
_He'll be fine. Baekhyun will be fine as long as Chanyeol's there. And me._  
  
The only sound that can be heard now was the music from the car's radio.  
  
Until...  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention, we're also picking up Kyungsoo hyung, and a cousin of mine."  
  
Irene nodded again.  
  
_Yeah. There's so many of us, nothing will happen. Everything will be peaceful.  
  
Peaceful?_  
  
Oh how wrong she thought.  
  
The ride was peaceful, alright, even after they picked up Kyungsoo, the quiet but really nice Music student who's Baekhyun's and Sehun's classmate and friend on one of their elective classes.  
  
But then, Minho happened.  
  
Once Minho, the cousin, got in the car, her once peaceful world, crumbled down.  
  
Minutes turned into hours and...  
  
Aish! Why am I even stucked with this two?  
  
By two, she meant Sehun and Minho because they can't seem to run out of anything to talk about.  
  
She and Kyungsoo kept quiet the whole ride.  
  
And Baekhyun just slept. For the three hours they were travelling. Or not. Irene can't really tell when Baekhyun's pretending.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
